Hero
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Catwoman could really use her batman right now. It all started with one last goodbye note. Rated T for mentions of suicide.


Okay Teen Wolf is not like my main fandom. But I made a sterica video and it got positive feedback. I plan to start trying to vid them more. Recently I've gotten back into writing and once I started this I didn't stop.

* * *

_You always saw through me. You were the one person I wanted to notice me and you never did. You were always so wrapped up in Lydia. She never gave you a second thought funny how it works Stiles Stilinksi never gave me Erica Reyes a second thought well Lydia Martin never gave Stiles Stilinksi a second thought. Do you remember the day I said I had a crush on you? Well I still did. That crush never stopped. Do you know what they say about crushes that last longer then 4 months? It's love. Mine was unrequited. I tried so hard to get your attention but you never noticed me. I took the change because I thought maybe just maybe it'd be enough. Maybe he'd finally notice me. I was wrong. It changed nothing. I remained invisible. Here's an extra bonus. I'm now a monster and I can't live with myself. So Stiles. This is goodbye. From one invisible to the next. Goodbye._

Stiles read Erica's note again. He found it on the drivers seat and recalled seeing her leave school in a hurry when it had ended. He needed to stop her, if it wasn't too late that is. He tried to think of where she would head. His best bet was her home. He kinda knew where she lived. He put the peddle to the metal to drive there. He leaped out of his vehicle and raced to the door. He started pounding on it. He tried to think of what his dad had told him one day when he had returned late night from a call. A boy threatening to jump it was. His brain was fried. He stopped pounding and checked the lock. It was thankfully unlocked, he went flying into the house unsure of where to head. He didn't know where to even start looking, so he just started opening shut doors. He finally reached the back of the house that lead to a patio. He found her outside sitting on a bench. A gun pressed to her skull. He flung the door open and stepped outside.

"Don't do it Erica."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm a monster. I'm an inconvenience. I'm this person I hate all of a sudden. I regret accepting this change. I wanted to feel noticed and wanted."

"People care about you Erica."

"Who? You? You're wrapped in Lydia. She'll never notice you if you haven't figured it out yet. I spent so much time pining over you to not be noticed. Only you. I craved having you look at me how you look at Lydia. You never have, never will," she spat pushing the gun into her skull a bit more. Her finger hovered over the trigger.

"I do care about you Erica."

"Don't waste your breathe. Walk away. Pretend you know nothing. Let me die in peace. I'm a monster and I don't deserve to live. Just leave."

"Erica," he said calmly stepping closer.

"Don't step any closer."

"Let's talk about this."

"Talk about what? How I'm never good enough? How I tried so hard to impress you and get you to notice me, but I'm never good enough."

"Erica that's not true."

"Tell me how it's not true Stiles."

"Well ever since you've changed I've been intimidated by you. I didn't see you as this hot sex symbol. I saw you as a person. Now that wasn't right. It was the night I held you well Derek did what he did. You were human. And it scared me. Because I never saw Lydia as a human. I saw her as an angel sent from heaven above, and never a human. You're real."

"What does being real get me," she said moving her finger away from the trigger.

"It won't get you anything if you kill yourself," he said moving closer to her. He was getting through to her it seemed.

"I just don't want to feel like a monster anymore."

"Well killing yourself isn't the answer. Remember your anchor? Hold on to it. It's not only going to help you when you're turned, but it can help you every day," he said stepping towards her once more. He placed a hand on the gun and took it from her, shocked she let him.

"Maybe my anchor is the reason I want to end it."

"Who is your anchor anyways," he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Who do you think," she said turning to face him. She looked him square in the eyes.

"I think I know but I want you to say it," he smiled.

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"Yes."

"You. Stiles Stilinski is my anchor. You are my anchor. Okay? Happy? I said it."

"I'm very happy," he smirked.

"And why is that, we've accomplished nothing. Because tomorrow you'll go back to be googly eyes at Lydia, and I'll continue to want to end it."

"Because now it means I can do this," he said suddenly smashing his lips to hers.

"You could've done that before," she teased once he had broken the kiss.

"Yeah but I wanted to hear something first," he smiled.

"And now that you've heard it?"

"The future looks bright. What do you think?"

"Now you're playing games. You kissed me and now are being weird. So what? Do you like me or something?"

"I realized today I do like you, it took the chance that I could've lost you for me to realize it. So could I still lose you or not?"

"I think I'll stick around. I want to see where this takes us."

"Then I think we should get rid of this," he said gesturing towards the gun.

"I agree with that," she smiled briefly. He stood up from the bench and offered her his hand. When she took it he helped her up. She followed him for aways. He lead her to his car. He drove them to the woods. The pair walked about a mile into the woods before stopping. Once they stopped he began to dig a small hole with his hands. Eventually he dropped the gun into the hole and covered it with dirt.

"I'm glad you stopped me."

"I'm glad I did too," he said wrapping an arm around her waist leading her back to his car.

"Just thanks for saving me batman," she smiled.

"No problem catwoman," he smirked kissing her forehead quickly.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't that great. I mean I tried. I like it... I was weird with the ending but...


End file.
